Broken Into Pieces
by moccacinoice
Summary: A sad story of Kaisoo.. Jongin yang telah menyia-nyiakan Kyungsoo hingga ia hancur berkeping-keping.. Jongin yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang cinta.. Kyungsoo yang terlalu banyak berkorban demi Jongin.. Kyungsoo yang akan selalu tersenyum manis walaupun ia sedang hancur.. Jongin dan Kyungsoo.. Yang nyatanya akan kembali seperti semula. Chap 4 update. In Progress
1. Chapter 1

"_Untuk apa kita bersatu kalau kau tidak menginginkanku.."_

"_Untuk apa kau menyatakan cinta padaku kalau kau masih mencintai dirinya.."_

"_Apa salahku sehingga kau mempermainkanku sampai aku rapuh seperti ini?"_

**Broken Into Pieces**

_A sad story of Kaisoo.._

_Jongin yang telah menyia-nyiakan Kyungsoo hingga ia hancur berkeping-keping.._

_Jongin yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang cinta.._

_Kyungsoo yang terlalu banyak berkorban demi Jongin.._

_Kyungsoo yang akan selalu tersenyum manis walaupun ia sedang hancur.._

_Jongin dan Kyungsoo.. Yang nyatanya akan kembali seperti semula._

**Broken Into Pieces**

"Jongin? Apakah kau ada waktu untuk.. bertemu denganku? Aku mohon.. Sebentar saja, aku ingin kau menemaniku berbelanja!" ajak Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat lewat seluler.

"Kyungie baby, pak pelatih benar-benar keras, ia menambahkan 3 jam.. Maafkan aku, Kyungie.." jawab Jongin dengan nada lirih.

"Yah.. Sayang sekali. Baiklah, aku tak mau kau pingsan dan semacamnya, jangan lupa sering-sering minum oke? Aku mencintaimu!"

Dan sambungan mereka terputus seketika. Kenapa?

Seorang lelaki cantik merebut seluler Jongin, mematikan sambungannya, lalu mencium Jongin dengan mesra.

Jongin tidak menolak – ia membuat lelaki cantik tersebut mendesah dan mengerang keenakan akibat sentuhannya.

**Broken Into Pieces**

"Kyungsoo!" panggil seorang lelaki berkulit pucat.

"Sehunnie?! Ini benar kau?! Oh astaga kau berubah! Kau sangat tampan! Dan.. Hey! Kau lebih tinggi dariku!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan sangat semangat sambil memeluk lelaki berkulit pucat yang lebih tinggi darinya – namanya Sehun.

"Kau sungguh sungguh sungguh sungguh sungguh merindukanku, hyung?" kata Sehun bermaksud menjahili Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Aku sungguh, sungguh, sungguh, sungguh, sungguh, sungguh, sungguh, sungguh merindukan Sehunnie~" kata Kyungsoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya kekiri – lalu kekanan – lalu kekiri – lalu kekanan – dan seterusnya.

"Haha, kau sangat imut hyung! Baiklah, sepertinya kau ingin pergi?" tebak Sehun.

"Apakah kau menjadi seorang peramal di Jepang, Sehunnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo penuh heran.

"Tidak! Kau sangat rapi.." jawab Sehun.

"Ya, aku bermaksud untuk pergi ke Supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan kue.." ucap Kyungsoo.

"AKU IKUT BERBELANJA SERTA MEMBUAT KUE DAN TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN!" teriak Sehun tiba-tiba.

Dan sekarang, disinilah Sehun dan Kyungsoo jalan berdua layaknya pasangan kekasih. – padahal, kyungsoo sudah memiliki seseorang –. Sehun yang terus merengek manja, sesekali bercerita tentang pengalamannya di Jepang, Kyungsoo yang tersenyum kecil dan terkekeh pelan sambil memilih-milih barang barang yang akan ia beli.

"Oh iya, hyung! Untuk apa kuenya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ini untuk Baekhyun.. Sebentar lagi ia ulang tahun!" seru Kyungsoo semangat.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun sekarang, hyung?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Baekhyun itu.. Tingginya nyaris sepertiku, ia sangat lucu dan imut.. dan juga manis sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo memuji Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya.

"Tapi kau lebih manis hyung.." Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum melihatnya.. Haha. Sehunnie bisa kau ambilkan bubuk cocoa diatas itu?" ujar Kyungsoo menunjuk salah satu kemasan cocoa bubuk dirak atas.

"Tentu saja hyung.. Apakah ada lagi?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengambilkan cocoa bubuk.

"Ke kasir!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membawa lari trolley nya secepat ia bisa, dan Sehun berlari dibelakangnya. Sangat manis, bukan?

"Y-ya! Kau berlari terlalu cepat, Sehunnie!" tuduh Kyungsoo kepada Sehun saat tiba tiba Sehun berada dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Hyung saja, yang lambat! Haha baiklah sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sudah, Sehunnie.. Ayo pulang! Ulang tahunnya besok!" ajak Kyungsoo.

"Ay-ay sir!"

**Broken Into Pieces**

"Luhannie.. Kau marah lagi eum?" Tanya seorang namja berkulit gelap kepada namja manis nan cantik yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" Tanya Luhan, namja manis nan cantik itu to the point.

"T-tapi aku hanya mencintaimu, Luhannie.. Aku serius.. Aku masih mencintaimu.." lirih Jongin berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kau dan dia berakhir. Kau dan aku memulai." Ucap Luhan singkat.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Luhannie baby.." kata Jongin sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang sambil mengecup tengkuk Luhan berkali-kali.

**Broken Into Pieces**

"Hyung! Lihat! Kuenya bergerak!" seru Sehun bersemangat ketika melihat kue yang sedang dipanggang mengembang.

"Ish, kau sangat cheesy!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menjitak pelan Sehun.

"Wah! Krimnya warna-warni dan.. Manis sepertimu, hyung~" Sehun mencolek pipi Kyungsoo dengan krim berwarna pink.

"Sehunnie! Kau curang!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil mencolek dahi Sehun dengan krim berwarna kuning.

"2-1!" teriak Sehun riang sambil menoel hidung Kyungsoo dengan krim berwarna ungu.

"Sehunnie~ Aku bisa dikepung semut nanti~" rengek Kyungsoo manja.

"Kau tau? Kita bisa mandi bersama, hyung!" seru Sehun bersemangat sambil nyaris membuka kancing bajunya…..

"YA!" Sebuah jitakan meluncur dengan indah ke kepala Sehun.

"Sehunnie, kau tau kan aku memiliki kekasih –

"Kekasih yang tidak mencintaimu, aku tau itu hyung." Lanjut Sehun dingin.

"H-hey! Ia sedang latihan basket.." seru Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya dia belajar, hyung.. Bukan latihan." Lirih Sehun pelan hingga Kyungsoo tak mendengar.

'Belajar untuk membuatmu hancur menjadi berkeping-keping..' lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

**Broken Into Pieces **

_06 May 2013_

"Channie~ Dimana?" rengek seorang lelaki manis dengan manja sambil merangkak hanya dengan memakai kemeja kebesaran yang sepertinya bukan miliknya.

"Disini, baby!" seru Chanyeol sambil menjilat bibirnya saat melihat hole Baekhyun yang terekspos.

"Channie!" pekik Baekhyun girang sambil memeluk erat Chanyeol.

"Baby, kau rindu kepada Sehun, tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun penuh sayang. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan imut – menurut chanyeol – memberi tanda bahwa ia merindukan Sehun.

"Dia ada di Korea~" kata Chanyeol.

"MWO?! YAYY! HUNNIE ADA DI KOREA! CHANNIE~ HUNNIE ADA DI KOREA!" teriak Baekhyun girang sambil melompat kesana kemari.

"Nah, kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" ajak Chanyeol.

"Tentu." Baekhyun lagi-lagi memasang wajah polosnya dan mengangguk dengan imutnya.

"Sekarang ayo mandi dan siap-siap." Seru Chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Psst, Kyungie hyung.." bisik Sehun yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang sofa apartemen Chanyeol.

"Ne?" bisik Kyungsoo yang juga bersembunyi dibelakang sofa apartemen Chanyeol.

"Aku melihat hole Baekhyun hyung tadi. Mmh~" Sehun menjilat bibirnya.

'PUK'

Kyungsoo menjitak Sehun yang asik berfantasi.

"Kau tau? Chanyeol bisa saja mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit atau mungkin kuburan hanya dengan sekali pukulan jika itu tentang Baekhyun." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Adik kecil ku tidak jadi bangun karna kau mengatakan itu hyung!" seru Sehun.

Kyungsoo langsung membekap mulut Sehun dengan sepatu terdekat.

**Broken Into Pieces**

"Channie.. Dimana Sehunnie?" Tanya Baekhyun manja.

"Sekarang, kau tutup matamu.." Baekhyun langsung menutup mukanya – bukan matanya – dengan tangan imutnya.

"Sudah!" seru Baekhyun.

"Sekarang tunggu sebentar, oke? Kau boleh berhitung 1-100 dengan lambat.." pinta Chanyeol.

"Baiklaahh~ 1.." Baekhyun mulai menghitung.

"PSST! DIMANA KUENYA?!" Chanyeol setengah berbisik kearah belakang sofa.

"Ini!" Kyungsoo menyerahkan kue berlayer banyak yang berwarna pink-putih-ungu dan dihias dengan cantik.

"Korek api?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini!" Sehun menyerahkan satu kardus kecil korek api.

"89.. 90.. 91.." hitung Baekhyun.

Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun mengendap-endap kebelakang Baekhyun. Lampunya sudah dimatikan, Chanyeol membawa kue, Kyungsoo membawa kado yang terbungkus rapi berwarna pink glitter dan Sehun membawa kado yang terbungkus rapi juga – yang bungkus Kyungsoo – tapi berwarna biru muda.

"98.. 99.. 100!" teriak Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun bingung, kemana semuanya? Ia keliling kemana-mana dan mulai shock karena lampunya mati, jadi sangat gelap. Hidungnya mulai memerah, mata nya berkaca kaca..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Sehun berteriak dengan merdu – se merdu yang mereka bisa –

"Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida.. Saengil chukka hamnida dear Baekhyun.. Saengil chukka hamnida.." Kyungsoo bernyanyi dengan khas sambil tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum lebar, namun Sehun? Ia berusaha datar – sedatar mungkin agar Baekhyun merasa Sehun bukan Sehun yang dulu.

"UWAAA! CHANNIE~~! KYUNGIE~~! OH DAN SEHUNNIEEE!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat Sehun.

"Hyung. Terlalu erat." Sikap dingin Sehun mulai menguar.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun melirik Sehun dengan hidung merahnya.

"Aigoo, aku bercanda. Saengil chukka hamnida, Baekhyunnie hyung.. Aku merindukanmu!" ucap Sehun girang.

"Aku juga! Kyaaa~ Kau tambah tampan saja~" ucap Baekhyun malu-malu sambil mencubit pipi Sehun.

"What.. the.. duck?!" teriak Chanyeol –back sound ceritanya –

"Dan kau semakin manis saja, Baekhyunnie~" rayu Sehun seraya kedip kedip.

"YA! ITU PROPERTIKU BODOH!" teriak Chanyeol lagi – namun diabaikan.

"Sehunnie, apakah kau sudah mempunyai pacar?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"YA! SEHUNNIE MEMILIKI SATU DAN KAU MILIKKU INGAT ITU HYUNG!" teriak Chanyeol asal.

"Aku belum mempunyai pacar, hyung.. Kau mau menjadi pacarku hm?" Tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo benar benar ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena drama yang ia saksikan ini.

"SEHUN KAU SIALAN PERGI DARI LITTLE BAEKKIE KU!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukannya dengan Sehun dan mengambil kue dari Chanyeol lalu meletakannya dimeja. Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku sudah mempunyai si giant ini, Sehunnie.." ucap Baekhyun sambil meraba-raba dada bidang Chanyeol.

"OH ASTAGA PERUTKU SAKIT MENAHAN TAWA AHAHAHAHHAHA!" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menahan tawa nya akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai guling-guling.

Sehun?

Chanyeol?

Baekhyun? O_O

"Maaf, teman-teman. Hehe.. Ayo tiup –

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku, Do Kyungsoo?" Tiba tiba ada seseorang berkata seperti itu dari pintu apartemen.

**Broken Into Pieces TO BE CONTINUED..**

**MOCCACINOICE NEWBIE PRODUCTION**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tysm for the reviews, I really appreciate the ones who reviewed my fic. Fyi I'm working soooo hard in this fic, I was putting all my efforts inside this fic since I really wanted to finish this fic. I have an idea to make a songfic – oneshoot for sure. Tysm for silent readers - at least you've already seen my fic. [but I'll be really happy if you're reviewing..] Sorry for the late update! I need my friend to make fix the grammar since I'm having some troubles in Indonesian language. Mohon bantuan nya.. Hugs&kisses – moccacinoice the mysterious girl.**

**I'll update the Part Three when the total reviews are hmm. Maybe around 20s? If it's less than 20 in a month it'll be discontinued.[I hate it when I posted something and it's like going nuts.]**

**Fyi again; NC parts will be coming in the Part Three, be patient oki? It'll be an incest, so I thought that it should be 21++ but if you wanted to read it, it's okay, but –again- I'm not responsible to things that'll happen when you read the part three. The pairing is… 88+?=100 if you're a true exofan I'm sure you know it :p**

**Happy reading!**

"Ini yang kau lakukan? Berpesta tanpa aku?" ucap Joonmyeon, kakak kandung Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu apartemen Chanyeol.

"JOONIE HYUNGG!" teriak Baekhyun ricuh dan berlari memeluk Joonmyeon sambil mengecup pipi Joonmyeon. Kakak Kyungsoo – ia anggap kakak sendiri. Ia adalah anak tunggal yang kesepian.

"Baekhyunnie! Joonmyeon hyung! Itu propertiku, ingat! Oh oh Baekhyunnie berhenti mengecup pipi Joonmyeon! Rasanya pasti pahit, baby ayolah~" rengek Chanyeol manja.

"Baekhyunnie.. Kekasihmu sedang dilanda cemburu berat." Ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun penuh sayang.

"Kyungie, aku sangat merindukanmu.." ucap Joonmyeon sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan Baekhyun, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga merindukan kakakku yang tampan ini.." kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat orang-orang yang disekitarnya meleleh.

"Ehm. Kau tidak sadar ada aku, hyung? Teganya dirimu, baiklah Kyungsoo ayo kita pergi, Joonmyeon hyung jahat." Rengek Sehun manja sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo paksa.

"Hey Sehun kecil, tentu saja aku tau ada kau, bodoh." Ucap Joonmyeon sambil menyentil dahi Sehun.

"- Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari tangan Kyungsoo." Lanjut Joonmyeon.

**Broken Into Pieces**

"Joonie hyung, bagaimana eomma dan appa? Aku merindukan mereka.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, kyungie.. Baik-baik saja, kau tenang saja." Joonmyeon berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa orang tua mereka baik-baik saja.. Dan memang baik-baik saja.

"Joonie hyung.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Kyungie?" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Aku ingin kau memelukku saat aku tidur nanti malam.. Bolehkah?" Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon penuh harap – menurut Joonmyeon itu sangat sangat menggemaskan. Jangan sampai ia terkena brother complex..

"Tentu saja, Kyungie.. Kau boleh kekamar mu sekarang, tidurlah, aku akan menyusul, banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai." Pinta Joonmyeon sambil mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, baiklah.. Selamat malam, Joonie hyung, aku menyayangimu.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Kim Jong-in, kau sangat bodoh." Kata Joonmyeon saat Kyungsoo sudah masuk kekamarnya.

**Broken Into Pieces**

Sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk kedalam jendela kamar seorang lelaki tampan membuat lelaki tampan yang sedang enak-enaknya tertidur terganggu dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa lelaki cantik yang disebelahnya tidak ada. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal, ia memimpikan lelaki imut – Kyungsoo – itu lagi.

**-Mimpi Kim Jongin-**

"_Kyungie.. Kau mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Jongin yang sedang berjalan bersama Kyungsoo yang membawa balon ditangan kanan._

"_Es krim! Aku ingin es krim, Jongie.. Boleh?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh harap._

"_Tentu saja, chagi-ah, ayo.." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo penuh sayang kekedai es krim._

"_Kau mau berapa, Kyungie?" Tanya Kyungsoo._

"_aku ingin.. Sebanyak-banyaknya!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan semangat._

"_Apa kau akan menghabiskannya?" Tanya Jongin._

"_Tentu saja!" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan cepat nan bersemangat._

"_Hmm, baiklah, Saya pesan 3 cone es krim vanilla dengan topping chocolate candies.. dan satu cone es krim cokelat dengan topping meringue sedikit saja." Pesan Jongin._

_Sambil menunggu, Kyungsoo melihat sipekerja kedai es krim bergerak dengan cekatan. Ia membentuk mulutnya seperti 'o' dan matanya 'O_O' yang menurut Jongin sangat imut._

"_Kyungieeee~ Kau terlalu imut, jangan pamer." Rengek Jongin. Lagi-lagi, ekspesi Kyungsoo seperti OoO, mata bulat, mulut bulat._

"_Ini pesanan anda." Si pekerja kedai memberikan empat cone ice cream yang membuat Kyungsoo memekik girang._

_Kyungsoo melanjutkan memakan ice cream, nambah, nambah.._

_Hingga 'Hatchi!' ia memerah, bibirnya memucat, pipinya juga ikut pucat namun masih chubby, matanya membulat._

"_Aigoo! Kau makan ice cream seember, lihat akibatnya! Kyungie! Kau ini!" omel Jongin yang membersihkan hidung Kyungsoo dengan tissue._

"_D-dingin.." lirih Kyungsoo._

**Mimpi Jongin berakhir**

"Oh my god, dia terlalu manis.. Aku.. Tidak mencintainya, kan? Aku mencintai Luhan, kan? Keputusan yang ku ambil ini.. Benar, kan?" Jongin bertanya Tanya seperti orang gila.

"Pasti benar. Akh, ia akan tersakiti. Tapi Luhan.. Hey kalau.. Tapi tapi.. Kyungie.. Luhan.. BODO AMAT DEH!" teriak Jongin frustasi. Ia benar-benar bingung untuk memilih antara Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

**Broken Into Pieces**

"Kalau aku menyanyikan lagu untuk Jongin, apakah ia akan senang?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hm, yah, aku akan menyanyikan lagu untuknya.." keputusan Kyungsoo sudah bulat – ia akan menyanyikan lagu untuk Jongin.

"Lagu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi kepada dirinya lagi. Ia menepuk jidatnya pelan – lalu berpikir lagu apa yang sangat cocok..

Tiba tiba lagu ini terlintas dalam benaknya.

"_Sedikit waktu yang kau miliki_

_Luangkanlah untukku harap secepatnya_

_Datangi aku_

_Sekali ini kumohon padamu_

_Ada yang ingin kusampaikan.._

_Sempatkanlah" _Ia mulai menyanyi dengan suara pelan.

**Broken Into Pieces**

"Chanyeol-hyung.." panggil Sehun yang sedang berada diapartemen Chanyeol – Baekhyun sedang mandi.

"Ya?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau tau.. Kim Jongin.."

"- Tentu saja. Orang yang menyakiti Kyungsoo, aku tau." Potong Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Hyung.. Apakah kita harus mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo? Aku takut ia sakit hati, kau tau kan aku menyimpan perasaan untuknya.." lirih Sehun lemah.

"Kalau ia tersakiti nanti.. Peluang untukmu untuk mendekati Kyungsoo akan lebih besar.. tapi.. Akan susah karena ia adalah orang yang bisa menjadi sangat sangat terbuka lalu tertutup. Kau harus masuk sebelum pintu hatinya benar-benar tertutup – dan akan buka ketika Jongin yang mengetuk pintunya." Jelas Chanyeol yang tak jelas berada di pihak mana – golput sepertinya.

"Tapi aku tak rela melihatnya menangis, ayolah satu tetes airmata dari mata bulatnya yang indah itu seperti goresan bermeter-meter dihatiku, sangat sakit.." Sehun memulai dramanya.

"Aku pusing." Kata Chanyeol.

"Hyung tadi tentang hati dan pintu kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tak tau. BERHENTI BERTANYA!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

**Broken Into Pieces**

"Jongin~!" terdengar sebuah teriakan manja terlontar dari bibir mungil seorang lelaki berparas cantik.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang lelaki cantik berambut hitam, jaket kuning yang di resleting dan celana jeans selutut - ditengah hoodie kuning itu terdapat gambar rilakkuma.

"Lulu!" Jongin memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat.

"H-hey, tidak seperti ini sayang, kalau kau kangen denganku kau tidak perlu memelukku sampai seperti ini, kau tau, kau bisa menelphone ku, kau bisa men text ku, kau bisa melakukan apapun dan sekarang lepaskan ayolah ini sakit!" ucap Luhan panjang lebar.

"Ssst, baby kau berisik.." ucap Jongin pelan.

"Oh iya, kau sudah berakhir belum dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan – yang sebenarnya menusuk Jongin.

"S-sudah.." lirih Jongin.

"Bagus! Sayang ayo temani aku berbelanja, bajuku old-fashioned semua!" seru Luhan.

Kantong Jongin memang selalu tebal – maklum, hartanya tak akan habis tujuh turunan.

"Pfft, terserah kau sajalah. Padahal kau kan sudah membeli baju baju keluaran terbaru kemarin." Kata Jongin dengan pelan.

Saat hendak keluar dari rumah Jongin, Jongin menerima text dari unknown number.

' To: 037843461984

Kau tidak mengerti dia

Fr: Unknown Number'

"WHAT THE F- APA INI?!" pekik Jongin.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Into Pieces**

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Joonmyeon, kakak Kyungsoo satu-satunya.

"Ya, Joonie hyung?" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menoleh kearah hyungnya itu.

"Ini tentang.. Jongin.. Hhh.." Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Jongie? Kenapa?" Kyungsoo langsung tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan kakak beradik tersebut – karena ia sangat sangat merindukan Jongin sekarang.

"Kau tau.. Luhan.." Joonmyeon berusaha menjelaskan dengan nada rendah.

"Luhan?" Kyungsoo bertanya memastikan.

"Ya.. Luhan.. Jongin.. Mereka.. Hhh.." Joonmyeon kembali menghela nafasnya dengan kasar.

"… Berpacaran." Lanjut Joonmyeon dengan lantang.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk mencerna kalimat Joonmyeon. Tak lama kemudian, air mata mulai menetes secara perlahan di pipi mulus bak bayi milik Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mungkin, Joonie hyung.." lirih Kyungsoo. Ia bingung, haruskah ia percaya kepada kakaknya? Atau percaya kepada kekasihnya?

"Sst.. Uljjima, Kyungie.." Joonmyeon merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya dan mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

"Hyung.. A-aku akan menemuinya.." lirih Kyungsoo.

**Broken Into Pieces**

Jongin mengendus kesal seraya menatap lelaki cantik didepannya yang sedang mondar-mandir untuk mengambil ini- itu- ini- itu, yang tentunya mempuat bolamata Jongin bergerak kekiri, kekanan, kekiri, kekanan. Ia masih sedikit memikirkan tentang text yang diterimanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

'TUT'

Nampaknya sebuah text lagi. Ia langsung membaca text tersebut, dan text ini ternyata berasal dari Kyungsoo.

**Jongin, aku menunggumu dicafe sekitar Candy Cuddle, tempat kita pertama bertemu.**

Jongin menggigit kukunya panic. Ia bingung harus menggunakan alasan apa lagi, karena ia sudah mengatakan pada Luhan kalau Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah tidak berhubungan.

"Lulu, ini kartu kreditku, aku ada urusan." Ucap Jongin singkat seraya menyodorkan kartu kredit untuk Luhan yang membuat Luhan memekik girang.

**Broken Into Pieces**

"Kyungie hyung~" pekik Jongin dengan manja sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Jongie.. Kau.. Basah.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengacak-acak rambut basah Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Kau ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Luhan.. itu siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo langsung to the point.

Jongin langsung membeku seribu bahasa – ia benar benar bingung harus mengatakan apa. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Xi Lu-han, kekasih (kedua) Jongin yang Jongin cintai, seorang lelaki cantik yang dapat memberi kenikmatan terhadap seorang Kim Jong-in." ucap Sehun – yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. Jongin menatap Sehun penuh amarah, sementara Kyungsoo mematung. Airmatanya dapat keluar kapan saja.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku, Kim Jongin?" Tanya Sehun membalas tatapan penuh amarah Jongin dengan tatapan seolah menantangnya.

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Jongin sambil menonjok pipi Sehun. Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan perkelaian antara lelaki hitam dan lelaki putih – namun apa daya? Tubuh Kyungsoo jauh lebih lemah daripada mereka berdua. Dan mereka sempat menjadi center dicafe tersebut karena seluruh perhatian datang ke mereka sampai Sehun berjalan keluar dari café itu.

Kyungsoo menyaksikan kepergian Sehun dengan senyum manisnya. Senyum yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya – senyuman ini adalah senyuman miris namun manis. Sepertinya Kyungsoo cukup pandai dalam menyembunyikan perasaan.

"K-kyungie hyung.." lirih Jongin.

"Stop! Aku tidak.. hiks.. butuh.. penjelasan.. hiks.. Semuanya sudah.. jelas.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menangis pelan. Kyungsoo berlari keluar café – dan Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo. Sekencang apapun Kyungsoo berlari, tetap saja, ia akan kalah dari Jongin.

Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan ini, tapi ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Kyungsoo terus memberontak namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Kyungsoo masih berada dipelukan Jongin. Cukup lama – hingga Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan membawanya ke rumah Jongin.

"JONGIN! KAU!" teriak Kyungsoo saat Jongin menariknya masuk kerumah Jongin. Ia mendorong Kyungsoo dengan kasar kesofa empuk yang terletak diruang tamu. Ia mengunci rumah terlebih dahulu, lalu menindih Kyungsoo tanpa perasaan. Jongin langsung menyambar bibir Kyungsoo yang hampir membengkak akibat menangis.

Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo kasar – tanpa cinta sedikitpun. Kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo, ia menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

"Akh!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil membuka mulutnya. Jongin melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa mulut Kyungsoo, menggelitik langit-langitnya membuat Kyungsoo melenguh kenikmatan. Tangan Jongin yang nakal mulai menyingkap kaos Kyungsoo, meraba-raba dadanya sampai menemukan tonjolan kecil yang dapat dimainkan. Ia mencubit nipple Kyungsoo dengan gemas, lalu melepas pagutannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menciumi leher Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesah. "Ahh.. Ahhhng.." Desahan yang Kyungsoo tahan sedari tadi pun meluncur juga. Jongin semakin bersemangat untuk membuat tanda merah merah dileher Kyungsoo. Tak puas dengan leher Kyungsoo, ia turun kenipple Kyungsoo dan mengemut nipple Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo merintih-rintih.

Jongin menyobek kaos Kyungsoo karena tak sabar dan terus mengemut, menghisap, menggigit nipple kiri Kyungsoo sambil memainkan nipple kanan Kyungsoo. Ia memaksa kaki Kyungsoo untuk melingkar dipinggangnya dan menyepitkan jarak diantara junior keduanya.

"Ahh… Ahh.. Jonginnhh.." desah Kyungsoo mulai tak karuan. Ia terlalu keenakan dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Jongin langsung membuka celana serta celana dalamnya, memperlihatkan juniornya yang besar dan panjang kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cukup kagum dengan ukurannya, karena bahkan miliknya tak seperti itu.

"Kulum!" perintah Jongin sambil mendekatkan juniornya kemulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpaksa membuka mulutnya dan mengemut-emut junior milik Jongin.

"Sshh.. Kyungghh.. You're soo.. Ahhhnnggg!" desah Jongin keenakan. Padahal Kyungsoo baru mengemutnya, belum menggigitnya. Setelah bosan mengemutnya, Kyungsoo mulai menggigit-gigitnya dan memainkan lidahnya dipangkal dan ujung junior Jongin.

"SHIT! Ahh.. I'm close.." Kyungsoo dapat merasakan junior Jongin yang mulai berkedut kedut. Jongin pun akhirnya menumpahkan spermanya dimulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya, berusaha menelan sperma Jongin namun Jongin kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan mereka saling berbagi sperma milik Jongin.

Jongin melepas ciuman mereka lalu melucuti celana dan celana dalam Kyungsoo dengan tak sabaran. Ia melesakkan lidahnya kedalam hole pink Kyungsoo sambil meremas-remas bokong Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh.. Ssshh.. Jonghh.." desah Kyungsoo sambil menggeliat tak karuan. Tanpa babibu, Jongin membalik Kyungsoo, doggy style. Jongin memasukkan juniornya dengan paksa kedalam hole virgin Kyungsoo.

"AAKKKHH!" pekik Kyungsoo kesakitan. Jongin langsung menusuk-nusuk hole Kyungsoo dengan brutal yang membuat keduanya mendesah keenakan.

"Baby.. Kyungghh.. Aahhh.. sempitthh.." Jongin mendesah tak karuan karena merasa juniornya dijepit oleh dua dinding ketat yang lembab.

"Sakitthh.. Aaahhh.. Ssshhh.." Kyungsoo merasa holenya seperti dibelah menjadi dua.

Jongin terus menusuk-nusuk hole Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya ia tak mendengar desahan dari Kyungsoo. Ternyata, Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chap kali ini pake author's note.__**First of all, sorry mocca gak sewarm author-author lain.. ^^" Mocca lebih suka ketenangan, bukan kerusuhan, mocca lebih suka kesunyian, yahh.. Mocca ga yakin bisa berubah. ^^" Ung, jadi gini. Masalah kependekan, mocca minta maaf karena mocca ga pernah bisa ngetik panjang! Tapi dichap ini mocca bakal berusaha, hopefully, 2k words! Endnya kayaknya sampe Chap 10, perjalanan cinta yang panjang,ya? Ceritanya ini kayak cerita cinta real mocca. Tapi nggak ada nc-ncan direal! Oke, mocca males ngebacot lebih lanjut, check this out! Di chap ini hunsoo momentnya bejibun, kailu bakal broken, kai bakal ngambek sengambek ngambeknya dan hunkai fight.**_

**Broken Into Pieces**

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan keadaan memakai baju lengkap dan berada disebuah kamar. Ia tidak tau ini kamar siapa – tapi ia mulai mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

'Kamar.. SEHUN!' pekiknya dalam hati. Saat ia hendak bergerak, ia merasa nyeri dibagian holenya.

"S-sakit.." Kyungsoo belum mengingat sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi sampai ia menemukan sosok tampan, berkulit pucat tersenyum manis kepadanya dari ambang pintu.

"Kyungie hyung.. Berbaringlah lagi," ucap Sehun lembut. Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo, membaringkan Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang – sungguh berbeda dengan cara Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo ke sofa kemarin.

"Sehunnie.. Apa yang.. Terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tak usah kau ingat hyung, tidak penting. Baiklah, kau ingin istirahat lagi atau mandi lalu kita sarapan diluar?" tawar Sehun.

"Sehunnie, Joonie hyung.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Joonmyeon hyung sudah kuberitahu kalau Kyungie hyung disini, tenang saja," ucap Sehun meyakinkan.

"Aku.. ingin mandi.." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Perlu kumandikan?" Kata-kata Sehun barusan membaut Kyungsoo kaget. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat semua yang dilakukan Jongin terhadapnya.

"H-hyung!" Sehun memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengeluarkan airmata. Sehun tidak sengaja menggoda Kyungsoo – seharusnya acara 'mari-menggoda-kyungsoo' nya itu ditunda.

"Jongin.." lirih Kyungsoo lemah.

"Hyung.. Lupakan _that bastard,_" ucap Sehun penuh amarah.

"D-dia bukan bastard!" bantah Kyungsoo keras.

"Terserah kau, Kyungie hyung.. Baiklah, mandi sana. Ayo makan keluar," ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berjalan kekamar mandi.

"Hyung.." Sehun memecah keheningan dimobil – Sehun sedang menyetir untuk pergi ke salah satu restoran favorit.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Sehun menoleh sejenak, menatap Kyungsoo yang pipinya dihiasi airmata. Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar, lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu terdiam, lalu tak lama pipinya mulai memerah. Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Hyung.. Kau tau? Aku mencintaimuu~" rengek Sehun.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu! Wajahmu sangat, hahaha~" tawa Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun memasang wajah –sok- imut.

Sehun tersenyum simple saat melihat Kyungsoo berhenti menangis.

'_Kim Jongin, you're a damn fucking bastard,' _batin Sehun.

**Broken Into Pieces**

"JADI INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! BERCINTA DENGAN KYUNGSOO?!" teriak Luhan penuh amarah saat mengunjungi rumah Jongin.

"B-baby.." Jongin berusaha menjelaskan sepenuh tenaga kepada Luhan.

"BAIKLAH, KITA PUTUS. KAU BOLEH MEMAKAN SI SLUTTY KYUNGSOO MU ITU!" teriak Luhan lagi sambil membanting pintu rumah Jongin dan keluar dari sana.

Jongin berteriak, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" dengan sangat kencang. Ia ingin melepaskan semua beban yang berada dikepalanya.

'TOK TOK'

"Masuk," ucap Jongin pelan.

"JONGIN!" pekik Kim Soo-jung(Krystal), adik perempuan Jongin satu-satunya.

Dengan malas, Jongin membukakan pintu. Dapat dilihat wajah kesal Soojung.

"KAU BAWA PULANG SIAPA LAGI?! BELUM PUAS KAU MEMPERMAINKAN ORANG ORANG, HA?!" teriak Soojung penuh amarah. Soojung sungguh membenci kakaknya yang suka mempermainkan orang – Kakaknya bahkan pernah mempermainkan Sulli, teman dekatnya (dulu, sekarang tidak).

"PANGGIL AKU OPPA, JUNG!" teriak Jongin balik.

Soojung menghela nafasnya kasar. "Oppa. Tak taukah kau, Kyungsoo oppa, adalah sosok yang berhati mulia dan kau.. Kau merusaknya, kau menodainya, kau.. KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA, OPPA! TAK SADARKAH KAU TELAH MELAKUKAN ITU?! HAH?! OPPA! KAU TAU KAN KARMA MASIH BERLAKU?! SEBAIKNYA HATI-HATI DENGAN OH SEHUN, DIA MUSUH BESARMU!" Soojung berteriak-teriak penuh emosi. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat baik baginya, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat sabar, bahkan Kyungsoo nyaris sempurna.

Jongin terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap Soojung lembut.

"Aku tau aku salah," ucap Jongin lembut.

"Aku akan mengucapkan maaf pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo, puas?" ucap Jongin lembut lagi.

Soojung malah tambah berapi-api. Ia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang isinya foto Jongin dan Luhan, memecahkannya dan menyuruh Jongin untuk melihat nya baik baik.

"KAU LIHAT ITU?!" pekiknya.

"Tentu saja." Kata Jongin santai.

"PECAH TIDAK?!" pekiknya lagi.

"Ya." Kata Jongin.

"Katakan maaf." Pinta Soojung.

"Maaf." Ucap Jongin.

"KAU KIRA KACA-KACA ITU MENJADI SEPERTI SEMULA?!" pekik Soojung lagi.

Jongin kembali terdiam.

"Soojung, aku butuh waktu sendiri, keluar dari sini, kembali kerumah appa dan eomma. Katakan pada mereka aku baik-baik saja," ucap Jongin menyuruh – lebih tepatnya mengusir Soojung pergi.

**Broken Into Pieces**

"Baekkie," panggil seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi – Chanyeol.

"Nee?" jawab Baekhyun, dengan imutnya.

"Kyungie.. Dia.. Diperkosa.. Jongin," ucap Chanyeol.

"APAA?! JONGIE?! MEMPERKOSA?! KYUNGIE?! BAGAIMANA BISA!? CHANNIE, ANTARKAN BAEKKIE KERUMAH JONGIN, BAEKKIE MAU MENGHANCURKAN DAN MEMBAKAR RUMAH JONGIN!" teriak Baekhyun penuh amarah – yang menurut Chanyeol sungguh sangat imut.

"Baby, kau membakar hatiku sudah cukup," gombal Chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengan sebuah sandal melayang kejidat Chanyeol.

**Broken Into Pieces**

"Nyamm.. Nyamm.." Kyungsoo yang sedang makan dengan brutal didepan Sehun membuat Sehun tertawa. Sehun mengelap ujung bibir Kyungsoo dengan tissue dan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi 'O_O' dan berhenti memakan sebentar. Ia melihat kekanan – kekiri – kekanan – kekiri. Ia baru sadar seluruh perhatian menuju padanya karena cara makannya.

"Oops." Ujarnya pelan. Sehun terkekeh lalu mengusap rambut Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

"Kyungie, mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Sehun saat sudah selesai makan.

"ICE CREAMM!" pekik Kyungsoo girang.

"Tentu saja, kyungie hyung, ayo.." Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo penuh sayang kekedai es krim.

"Kau mau berapa, Kyungie?" Tanya Sehun.

"aku ingin.. Sebanyak-banyaknya!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"Apa kau akan menghabiskannya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja!" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan cepat nan bersemangat.

"Hmm, baiklah, Saya pesan 3 cone es krim vanilla dengan topping chocolate candies.. dan satu cone es krim strawberry dengan topping buah strawberry sedikit saja." Pesan Sehun.

Sambil menunggu, Kyungsoo melihat sipekerja kedai es krim bergerak dengan cekatan. Ia membentuk mulutnya seperti 'o' dan matanya 'O_O' yang menurut Sehun sangat imut.

"Kyungieeee hyunggg~ Kau terlalu imut, jangan pamer." Rengek Sehun. Lagi-lagi, ekspesi Kyungsoo seperti OoO, mata bulat, mulut bulat.

"Ini pesanan anda." Si pekerja kedai memberikan empat cone ice cream yang membuat Kyungsoo memekik girang.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan memakan ice cream, nambah, nambah..

Hingga 'Hatchi!' ia memerah, bibirnya memucat, pipinya juga ikut pucat namun masih chubby, matanya membulat.

"Aigoo! Kau makan ice cream seember, lihat akibatnya! Kyungie! Kau ini!" omel Sehun yang membersihkan hidung Kyungsoo dengan tissue.

"D-dingin.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Aduh.. Hyung.. Tahan sebentar.." Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam rengkuhannya. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, lalu bergumam, 'Sempurna'. Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo sambil menuntunnya berjalan kearah mobil Sehun, lalu Sehun memasukkan Kyungsoo kemobilnya.

"Kyungie, mau kemana? Kerumahku, atau kerumahmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"H-hatchi! Ke.. ummhh.. H-ha-hatchi! Kerumahku.." jawab Kyungsoo dihiasi dengan bersin. Hidungnya tambah memerah yang membuat Sehun gemas dengan Kyungsoo.

"YA AMPUN SEHUN!" pekik Joonmyeon.

"Hyung, Kyungie hyung memakan seember es krim," lapor Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"Benarkah itu, Kyungiee?" Tanya Joonmyeon memastikan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, -menurut Joonmyeon dan Sehun itu adalah anggukan imut-

"Bawa dia kekamarnya, hun. Terima kasih telah membawa Kyungie dari hadapan si _bastard,"_ bisik Joonmyeon. Sehun pun membawa Kyungsoo kekamar Kyungsoo, membaringkannya dan duduk dikursi sambil menunggu Joonmyeon.

"Hyung? Itu siapa?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Joonmyeon menggandeng seorang lelaki berpakaian seperti dokter.

"Dr. Yixing," ucap Joonnmyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau.. gandeng?" Tanya Sehun.

Joonmyeon langsung melepaskan gandengannya dan Yixing mulai merona.

"Baiklah, siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon dan Sehun dengan serempak menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

"Hey, adik manis, jangan sembunyi.. Aku punya banyak permen yang menunggumu," ucap Yixing.

Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah besar!" pekik Kyungsoo dengan hidung merah khas orang flu-nya itu.

Yixing mencubit pelan hidung Kyungsoo gemas dan mengeluarkan alat-alat dokternya. Ia memeriksa Kyungsoo dengan telaten dan penuh kasih sayang. Tak sadarkah Yixing kalau saat itu Joonmyeon sedang menatapnya kagum dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila?

Sehun yang melihat senyum aneh Joonmyeon menampilkan evil smirknya. Sehun menarik Joonmyeon keluar kamar Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang ehm, jatuh cinta," ucap Sehun sambil menatap langit langit rumah.

"Kau, ya?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Cinta bukan saja membuat kita buta, tapi cinta juga membuat kita bodoh," ucap Sehun.

"YA! KAU MENYINDIRKU, SIALAN!" teriak Joonmyeon yang mendapatkan jeweran dari Yixing yang entah sejak kapan berada disitu.

"Jangan berisik! Kyungie sedang istirahat!" bisik Yixing.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, Joonmyeon mematung sambil menatap Yixing penuh, ehm, berharap sepertinya, dan Yixing memasang wajah seperti, 'apa-yang-telah-aku-lakukan?'

"Joonmyeon hyung, aku pergi dulu, aku ingin menemui si bastard," pamit Sehun.

**Broken Into Pieces**

'Tok Tok'

Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah Jongin tak sabaran –tak sabar untuk menghajarnya-. Tak lama Jongin membuka pintunya dengan wajah datar dan memandangi Sehun.

"Puas kau?" Tanya Jongin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, puas kau mengotori Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Kau bawa kemana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin.

"Terima kasih pada Luhan – karena dia membawa kunci cadangan rumahmu." Ucap Sehun.

"KAU BAWA KEMANA KEKASIHKU!?" teriak Jongin.

"Ow, ow, ow. Asal kau tau, sepertinya orang sepertimu tidak bisa disebut 'kekasih Kyungsoo'" ucap Sehun menantang.

"Ck. Dimana dia?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Dirumahnya, tentu saja. Bersiaplah kau akan mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Joonmyeon hyung," ucap Sehun dingin sambil berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Jongin menutup pintu dengan kasar dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Kyungie hyung.." lirihnya.

_Flashback_

"_Kyungie hyung!" teriak Jongin, memanggil Kyungsoo._

"_Ne?" Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Jongin._

"_Hyung, kau ada waktu tidak, nanti malam.." ucap Jongin._

"_Tentu saja ada, kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo._

"_Anu.. Kencan.. Dirumahku.. jam.. 7 malam.." jawab Jongin sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil._

"_Hyung! Kau datang!" pekik Jongin manja sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. Yang dipeluk kaget, bingung dan.. ya, merasa aneh._

"_Tentu saja, jadi ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo langsung to the point._

"_Duduk dulu, hyung." Jongin menarik satu kursi dimeja makan yang besar untuk diduduki Kyungsoo. Dengan senang hati, Kyungsoo duduk dikursi meja makan tersebut._

"_Begini.. Hyung.. Aku bukanlah seorang pria romantis, tapi.. aku mencintaimu.." ucap Jongin, berusaha menatap Kyungsoo._

"_Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo._

"_Bilang saja, Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Jongin asal ceplos._

"_Baiklah, Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Kyungsoo._

"_Kau mau menjadi.. kekasihku, hyung?" DOR! Jongin menembak Kyungsoo – lebih tepatnya menembak hati Kyungsoo dengan panah cinta._

"_Ya.. Aku mau.." ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu sambil menunduk._

"_Kyungie hyung~ Boleh aku memanggilmu.. Chagi-ah?" Tanya Jongin._

"_Tentu saja, kita kan sudah.. uh.." Kyungsoo tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, pipinya semakin memanas serta memerah dan menurut Jongin itu sangat manis._

"_You know? I'm very lucky to have you, really. Every boys outside, they'll be envy with me because I have a really sweet boy.. like you." Ucap Jongin bermaksud gombal._

_Kyungsoo merona hebat setelah itu._

_Flashback off_

"Seharusnya aku tidak berpacaran dengan Luhan," sesal Jongin.

"Tapi.. Aku kan tidak benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo? Itu semua hanya taruhan antara aku dan Wufan hyung?"Jongin benar benar membuat pikirannya sendiri konslet.

**Broken Into Pieces**

'Tok Tok'

"Sebentar.." ucap seorang lelaki manis yang sedang berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Eh, Joonmyeon." Ucap Yixing – lelaki manis itu.

"Uh.. Hehe.. Terima kasih obat yang kau berikan itu, membuat adikku sembuh.." ucap Joonmyeon dengan awkward sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya gatal.

"Aku kan dokter pribadi keluarga Do, tenang saja, tidak usah mengucapkan terima kasih segala," ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum manis.

"Anu.. Itu, xing.. Jadi.. Kau.. mau keluar.. denganku?" ajak Joonmyeon terbata-bata.

"Keluar? Kemana?" Tanya Yixing.

"OOOOHH RUPANYA SEDANG ADA YANG MELAKUKAN PENDEKATANN~" tiba tiba Sehun berada dibelakang Joonmyeon sambil berteriak-teriak.

Joonmyeon langsung menoleh kebelakang, melemparkan deathglare terseram yang ia bisa. Sehun langsung bergidik ngeri sambil berlari pergi – niatnya ia ingin membeli teddy bear dan sedikit cokelat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Pendekatan?" Tanya Yixing.

"Ya. Pendekatan, sepertinya.." ucap Joonmyeon lembut sambil menggandeng tangan Yixing. Lagi-lagi, Yixing merona karena sikap Joonmyeon yang terlihat cool but calm.

**Broken Into Pieces**

_Flashback_

"_Mobil keluaran terbaru yang hanya 2 unit didunia ini milikmu kalau kau mendapatkan.. hmm.. nah, pria bermata bulat itu, kudengar dia tak gampang didekati," ucap Wufan, menunjuk pria bermata bulat._

"_Siapa sih yang tahan dengan pesonaku, hyung?" Tanya Jongin seolah menerima tantangan Wufan. _

"_Aku. Aku tidak tertarik denganmu," ucap Wufan._

"_Hhh. Lihat saja, siap-siap kehilangan mobil kesayanganmu itu, Wufan.." ucap Jongin sambil memandang remeh Wufan._

"_Terserah kau saja, mobil ini tidak akan kau dapatkan pasti haha," ucap Wufan yakin separuh tidak yakin._

_**Broken Into Pieces**_

"Teddy bear.. Nah! Toko boneka!" Sehun yang sedang berkeliling kota Seoul dengan mobil mewahnya celingukan mencari toko yang dicari-cari.

"E-eh.. Ada.. DAEUN!" pekik Sehun yang hampir saja membuka pintu mobilnya untuk keluar. Ia mengurungkan niatnya, ia tidak mau bertemu Daeun lagi. Ia langsung melajukan mobilnya kearah tempat lain.

**To be continued**


End file.
